Dark Knight at the Museum/Lemming Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths
Season 3, Episode 13: Dark Knight at the Museum/Lemming Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths Aired: October 4, 2012 Previous: The Amazing Spider-Minaj/Go, Dragon Ball, Go! Next: Outtagascar/F·I·E·N·D·S Dark Knight at the Museum/Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths is the 13th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 65th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Dark Knight at the Museum: Batman freaks out when the displays at the Museum of Television come to life. Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths: Three Lemming children try to use their special abilities to escape their evil guardian. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been staring at clouds for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Sunday, 2:15 PM:' Miley Cyrus gets a tattoo quoting Teddy Roosevelt, forgetting he was the president who liked to talk a lot. #*'Wednesday, 4:00 AM:' Astronomers discover Pluto has a fifth moon, but then state, "That's no moon, it's a space station!" #*'Tuesday, 9:00 AM:' Olympic champions agree, the key to winning is avoiding this! #Opening Scene #'Dark Knight at the Museum' (Movie Parody of The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises and Night at the Museum) #Animated Marginals segment #Apple Trees Rise Up and Enslave the Humans (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Fairly OddParental Controls (TV Parody of the Fairly OddParents ''/ Spoof on Parental Controls) (Ad Parodies segment) #Electric Eels Forgot to Pay the Electric Bill (Cartoon) #Guy Pearce Gets Punched in the Face (Movie Parody of Lockout / Ad Parodies segment) #Shirt Cannon 3000 and Shirt Squirt (Cartoon) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - More Campaign Promises (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Spy vs. Spy - Spies in Space (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Every Last Drop of Gasoline (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths''' (Video Game Parody of Lemmings ''/ Movie Parody of ''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) #Credits #*(Note: The closing theme is replaced by sounds of sobbing and crying.) #5-second Cartoon - (from Alfred E. Neuman for President) Alfred still shoots the sunrise. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *''The Fairly OddParents'' gets spoofed. *This is the eighth time MAD does two movie parodies instead of one. *This is the 13th and final appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *The Alfred E. Neuman for President segment once again returned in this episode, and this may as well be the last episode of MAD to have an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. Voices *Brian T. Delaney - Billy and Campaign Promises Announcer *Larry Dorf - Klaus Lemming, Clark Kent, Dad #2, Man with Shirt Cannon 3000 and Shirt Squirt, and Truck Driver *Dan Milano - Dad #1, Male Electric Eel, and Old Man *Rachel Ramras - Dora, Violet Lemming, Sam Puckett, Mom, Sally, and Female Electric Eel *Kevin Shinick - Batman, Boy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mario, Lemming, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Riddler, Wario, and Cosmo *Stephen Stanton - Commissioner Gordon / Sirius Black, Lemming Snicket, Guy Pearce Gets Punched in the Face Announcer, and Tetromino *Tara Strong - Demi Lovato, Carly Shay, and Wanda Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:Season 3 Episodes